buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Pudding Lovers
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ One can say that people can be judged based on the type of food they consume. The same can be said about heroes, and their desserts. Your whole identity can actually be shaped based on what your favorite food is. It is a very big deal for fresh newcomers to the hero-scene needs to learn. It is on the same level of importance as knowing your personal weakness, strengths and even hiding your actual identity! This is serious business! With that in mind, today we are gonna look at one of the most hidden deck types in the game: The Joke Card Food Decks. Grab your drinking glasses and bring your plastic plates, we are visiting Hero World for our snack break and to pick up our stocks of pudding. Lots and lots of pudding. This deck focuses on getting the most out of Happiness By Pudding, Gao, and Happiness By Pudding, Drum. And....well, this deck has some issues. Because both ofthe pudding heads are Size 2s, it takes up a lot of space needed for additional Transform targets and additional Size 2s we want to run, like Emergency Launch! Decker Drum, but since Hero World is broken by default (just kidding) this should not be much of a hinderance really. So the strategy of how to use the two is to attack with Gao first while Transformed into him, so you can get his effects off. Then attack with Drum to get the life gain after Gao is done with his stuff. Pretty simple stuff, really. Our back-up Transform is Prominence Burst which can really put the hurt on the opponent if allowed to rampage freely. Both Transform targets give you respectable defenses that can be buffed to 7k using Justice Will Prevail, and that can destroy a lot of opposing monsters.Decker Drum "SD" is a destructive little tool, being a free Dragonic Thunder, and a Size 0 to attack with, potentially increasing your damage output for a turn, and allowing for a Quad Formation play. Mach Braver saves you from stuff like Vanishing Death Hole who might try to snatch your pudding cup away, while Commander Gale provides you with all the gauge you need to pay for your pudding cups. Good pals. Silbarrier is very good himself, and thanks to our copies of Call, Super Machine and Hyper Energy, getting the starting combo pieces is not actually that hard. I've Seen Through Your Moves, so It's About Time I Got Serious with some Arduous Training! We all have to earn our snack break, we cant just expect society to give us everything we want, when we want it! Afterimage lets us save our Transformed monster, or important attacking monsters from stuff like Counterattack, Death Grip and all of that. It is a nice little tech. Oh yeah, make sure to not get mugged while we are out there. Justice themed locations in card games are always easy to corrupt, it seems... so keep your pudding cups safe at all costs. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts